


Let's Go Steal A Divorce

by debbystitches



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches
Summary: The team came to Oklahoma to free a Prime Time star from his new obsession only to find out they were on the wrong track.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Eliot Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford, Team Leverage & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Nate had better be glad that Elliott not really in the mood to hit someone today. That was out of character for the man, but the hitter didn’t really care. Eliot was tired, something he didn’t usually admit to anyone much less his friends/family even himself, but he was really tired and out of sorts. He wasn’t really feeling grumpy. It was weird. When Hardison called him with a change of location for their next con, Eliot was not ready to go. Driving west from the airport in Tulsa made him ache. It was not something from damage to his body or anything else. Eliot couldn’t pinpoint where this ache was coming from. He drove to the house on the corner of 2nd and Industrial. He passed it noticing the alleyway behind it and the empty lot on the other side. He parked under the old pecan trees at the front of the lot. When he got out to walk the lot, he saw a calico cat sitting in the open window of the second story. Eliot felt other eyes on him although he couldn’t actually see the person looking at him. 

He went back to the car and looked back at the house. He could see a shadow of someone in the window. The person was not really paying attention to Eliot but working at a desk just beyond the cat. Eliot looked at the house again the got in the car. “Nate what have you gotten us into?” he asked on his phone. “Meet us at the safe house and I’ll tell you and everyone.” Eliot started his car and followed the nav screen to the house on the other side of Keystone Lake. 

“Our newest client is the son and daughter of a Prime-Time superstar. They maintain that the woman in this house contacted their father under false pretenses. She managed to convince the man she was in love with him and he left his family to come spend the summer with her. They say she brainwashed him, and he had turned to making movies in Oklahoma. Eliot this is where you come in. You’re going to return to the persona of Chris Kane and be the music director on their newest movie. Hardison has already sent them a copy of your music CDs and your CV. You insist on being around for filming and other production work so you can get the right feel for the movie. It’s a little unorthodox but their former music director pulled out to do a USO tour.” Hardison touched an icon on his tablet and a clip of Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood on stage in Afghanistan appeared. Eliot shook his head. “I cannot replace the Garthinator and Mrs. Garthinator.” Sophie looked at the multi-talented man. “Sure, you can, Eliot.” You have done all of this before. “No Soph, I’m a hitter, background, I do not take front stage in these things. You do, Nate, Hardison even Parker but not me.” “El, you are the one with the chops to do this.” Alec added. “We will all be there to back you up but it’s going to be up to you to get us in.” 

Eliot grumbled under his breath for nearly a half hour while cooking for the family in the new construction on the lake. This house had the best kitchen he had ever seen. He worked his way around the large work triangle. The spacing was just right and the island behind him was so handy while he cooked. One by one the crew had stopped to sit on the stools at the island and help out, taste or snatch samples of his creation. They moved on when they noticed Eliot’s face tighten in one way or another. He laid out a buffet of food on the far side of the island in warming stations. He moved to the bar cart near the entrance and mixed light cocktails for each of them but Nate, Nate got a mocktail mixed in a different shaker. It had all the same ingredients but not the alcohol kick. Filipino Lemonade. One by one his team his family came to the cart and took their drink after filling their plates. They left the head of the table open for Eliot as they sat to dine. Eliot did not like this, but this was his show this time and he had better get used to running things. “Hardison, where did you find this house?” “It belongs to our mark. A perk of production.” “Our clients’ father lives across the street. Eliot, he used to stay in this house but when production started the couple split to keep up appearances that they weren’t a couple.” “How likely is it that they aren’t a couple?” Sophie asked, “You’ve seen this guy Sophie, would you keep your hands off of him?” Nate shifted in his seat a little as he watched his wife seriously think about the question. “I would do him.” Hardison added to the conversation. “Hmmmm, that could be fun.” Parker replied. Alec shook his head slightly and cleared his throat. Parker was freaky. He thought for the millionth time in the years he had known her. 

The next morning there was a knock on the door. A heavy-set woman about Eliot’s height was standing there smiling when Parker answered the door. She had all the same curves as Sophie, but she was broader, there was a perception of the fat mom or grandma everyone loved to hug. Parker almost hugged her. “I’m sorry, I’m looking for Mr. Kane.” “Oh, Eli-Chris is in the work out room across the road with Mr. Roberts.” “Okay, thank you” Parker felt bereft when the face and eyes were not facing her anymore. She wanted to catch up to the woman, put her arm in the stranger’s elbow and skip along side her. Parker reluctantly closed the door when the woman entered the downstairs of the house across the street. “Who was that?” Hardison asked. “Mother Goose.” Parker replied then with a bouncy step went to the breakfast buffet Eliot had left for them. Alec shook his head as he followed her.

Eliot was spotting the large man at the weight bench when she walked through the door. “Hello, my dears” she said then kicked off her shoes before stepping on the padded area in front of the mirror. “Hey Chris, let me introduce you” Eliot’s boss, the producer and director, Hoss he said to call, him said. ‘Sunshine, this is the newest musical director.” Hoss said as he sat up and wiped his face and hands with the towel that was over his lap. The woman stopped moving and locked eyes with Eliot. “Hey ‘mam, Chris Kane.” “Hello, Chris, I know your work.” Eliot had a feeling the woman knew everything he had ever done. “I hope you don’t mind helping us out this summer.” Eliot thought. This summer, I’d stay forever if you said those three little words. Hardison watching on the cctv feed he found in the workroom of their headquarters. What just happened to Eliot? He just softened visibly but seemed to straighten and all the pain he carried was gone from his face. “Nate, Soph.. y’all get in here.” The hacker called from his temporary office. They watched the interaction then Parker turned on a speaker on the desk. They heard the interaction.

“Thank you for the opportunity, ‘mam” Eliot/Chris replied. “Mr. Roberts, Hoss, said that you were looking forward to working with me. I hope I can live up to your expectations.” “I know you will. Please call me Sunny.” That fit her perfectly. She lit up the room and made a man feel all warmed up all over. Chris ran his hands through his hair and licked his lips. Muscles tightened in certain manly places but relaxed in more painful places. With the change of her expression Chris felt his whole outlook on life change. Happiness bubbled from his chest, a smile lifted the corners of his mouth and a delicious shiver ran down his spine. “Well he’s in love with her” Sophie stated as she watched the hitter walk over to stretch with their mark. “How, What, No, not Eliot, Eliot?” Nate said but he could see Eliot was different. “She’s perfect for us.” Parker added then humming walked out the work room door. They heard her leave the house and moments later she was in the gym. One by one they left the workroom changed into work out clothes and crossed the street. One by one they fell under their mark’s spell.


	2. In The Air Tonight

Production went as well as could be expected for 2 weeks then everything started to come apart. Sunny had been gone for two days when Hoss met with Chris and his crew. I don’t know what to say. Things don’t usually go wrong. Chris was writing some lyrics in the notebook Sunny had left for him. He put his hand on Hoss’ shoulder and watched the man relax. I’ll come out there in a bit and see if I can give you a hand. “Thank’s Chris. I miss Sunny, she usually handles these problems.” “Where is Sunny?” Sophie asked. “She went to see her granddaughter.” The man said gruffly. “She takes this trip twice a year. I told her I wanted to shut down and go with her but this year they’re in Miami and the press would be so much worse if I was there.” This was the opening they had been trying to find. “How would it be worse?” Nate asked. “When I landed on the side of the road in Tulsa last summer. Sunny picked me up. Gave me a place to stay and kept the press away from me for the whole summer. She facilitated my return to my show and a separation. When production shut down this year, she invited me to come back for the summer. Things weren’t going well, and I needed the break so after my son’s birthday I got in a car and came out here. Things just started falling into place. I have 8 weeks to finish Pipeline before I have to get back to LA. It was going to be tight but with things going wrong I may not be able to finish it.” “Sure we will.” Eliot answered the man. “Then you’re not a couple?” “No we’re not a couple. I tried last summer but she told me I had to be divorced. I’m not. That’s why I live here and she’s in town now. The temptation was too great.” “and your family, your children.” “Things with Pipeline fell into place so fast I couldn’t prepare them. They are angry. My wife doesn’t understand why I couldn’t wait.” Nate looked at Sophie. She read his thoughts. We were duped?   
Around the dinner table that night Nate said, “there’s nothing we need to do here. Other people need us more than this, we should pack up and head back to Portland.” “How did we get this all wrong?” Sophie asked. “We didn’t there’s something going on here, something just this side of hinky” Alec said. “I’m not going.” Eliot and Parker said at the same time. The other three turned to the hitter and the thief. “I like her.” Parker said quietly. “I want to finish this movie.” Eliot said right behind her. “It’s the right thing to do.” Eliot finished gruffly. Hardison looked down at his plate then he nodded his agreement. Nate and Sophie looked at each other. 

Each of the cameras failed one right after the other in the following week. The stunt man standing in for Hoss fell into a failed airbag and broke his pelvis. Nate got mad. “This should not be happening on our watch.” The team did a deep dive into everything. Eventually they found the source of the problem. “It’s Hoss’ personal team. They’ve been trying everything they can to get Hoss back to California. Look at these emails and texts with Bunny Roberts.” Hardison put the texts and emails up on the big screen in the media room of their hq. Eliot was the last in the room and he stopped at the top of the stairs after locking the door. He leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. “His own people.” He said quietly. Nate said, “Eliot, give us some time, before you lose it.” Eliot replied, “I’m not going to lose it Nate. I’m going to free him and her from this, I’m calm, cool and collected. Just tell me what you need, meanwhile, I’m going back to work.” “I’ll look after him.” Parker added. She followed Eliot out then the other three looked at each other. “Hardison, get control of the cctv here in this house and the other one. I want you watching everything.” “I’ll go get your candy and orange pop.”


	3. Chapter 3

Parker had brought one bit of personal equipment with her. Something she called George. He was thick and long and turning the base George vibrated deliciously. Shutting her bedroom door and closing the French door curtains Parker pulls up her favorite make out music. Dropping her slacks in the floor by her bed she makes sure George is clean. She touches a tube of lube and thinks about how it would rush things. I want to take things slow. Sliding out of her shirt and bra, Parker is completely naked in her bed. She pulls the body pillow over from the far side of the mattress. Laying the pillow near her thigh. Parker leaned back against the pillows. She ran George between her legs letting the ridges and bumps run over her clit up and down until she was sweating and ready to feel the filling slide of her best toy slide into her core. The delicious feeling of being full sent ripples of pleasure over her body. She stretched with the vibrator in her then rolled over the body pillow allowing it to put pressure between her legs. She moved like she had a man under her. The rise of her bare ass let her tight nipples graze the sheet almost as soft as bare flesh under her body. She tucked her head into her chest letting her hair fall in curtains around her. There was a knock at the door. 

Parker squawked and the person at the door opened it to ask if it were permission to come in. Hoss stood there looking at the lithe blonde’s naked back and ass. She smiled up at him. “Is there something I can do for you?” He couldn’t speak but his hooded eyes smoldered. “If you’re going to join me, close the door.” Hoss didn’t hesitate. He shut the door shucked his clothes and shoes and was on her in seconds. When his dick fell between her legs he felt the vibration. She squirmed under him and he saw goose flesh break out on her skin as she came around a piece of plastic. “I can do better than that thing” he muttered. Parker said, “Don’t it’s been a long time since I have had a two-fer.” Hoss was confused until she plopped a bottle of lube over her shoulder and it rolled down her back. Enthusiastically Hoss took the condom she slid after it. He applied the condom then the lube then pressed into the tight back side of the weird blond. She bucked and rocked pushing up from the bed with his heavy frame against her back. She pulled on hand up to her breast and let him hold himself with the other until she asked for a bite. Hoss complied. He sucked and nibbled against the smooth back as he fought so hard to hold back. He had never been so battered by a lover before. She worked him over without laying a hand on him. He just had to fight to stay on. The vibration of the toy in her pussy tickled his balls. The distraction was enough to keep him under control until he heard her moan something dangerous and he came undone as she tightened around him. She pushed him out with her final orgasm. The vibrator came out with him and he looked at it. It was purple and a good replica of a man’s organ. As he rolled away from her she reached for the condom on his waning dick. She removed it with some tissues then cleaned the spermicide from him. As he lay there catching his breath. She kneeled by him. “Is that all you have?” Hoss looked at her through the crack in one eyelid. “Kid, I have never rode wild stock before. I’m too old to learn now.” 

Parker was no where near satisfied. She leaned over this celebrity and took his dick in her hands. She giggled when a slight spring of life made it move in her hand. Folding over she took him into her mouth. “Ah, woman, you can’t get anymore out of me today.” Hoss lay there letting her suck and stroke him until she slid a doubled up hair tie over his filled dick. He looked at it in amazement. It was tight, so tight but it was hard. She covered him with another condom then hooked a metal crook around the hair ties, it had a string attached to it. Hoss was intrigued. Watched as the girl centered herself over his groin she sat on his inflated shaft and rocked. The irritation of the restricting band kept his attention as the blond amused herself, touching, tasting, biting his chest, shoulders and arms. He tried to kiss her but she shied away from his lips. She allowed him to kiss everywhere but her lips. For the next hour she rode him relentlessly until the chafing of the band was almost too much. He was begging for freedom when she slid her fingers between them. A tug of the string cut the bands and a climax rushed free from Hoss. He was screaming in agony and blessed release when he called out “Sunny” 

Parker’s fury erupted as she jumped off him. She took George and beat the shit out of Hoss with it. Eliot heard her screaming things in a dozen languages and figured he had better intervene. Wiggling the door knob he got the door open. He only stopped for a split second before he watched Parker swing a purple phallus at the real thing attached to Hoss. The smaller man jumped over Hoss and tackled Parker. A NAKED Parker. Pushing her back against the wall Eliot wrapped himself around the taller woman. “Get out of here, Hoss.” He called and out of the side of his eye he watched the man roll from the bed holding is ribs. The big man didn’t stop to get dressed he grabbed his clothes and dashed from the room. Eliot held Parker, soothing her like a spooked horse. She fought the steel bands and hard body holding her back until a tear snaked from one eye. 

The others fell as Parker cried. Easing back into a chair Eliot pulled Parker into his lap. He managed to roll his t-shirt off of him and onto her so she was covered. “He-h-h-h-he called me Sunny” the woman gasped out the statement in a fit of hiccups. Eliot just soothed her with non-words, calming sounds and gentle caresses. Sophie came in at dinner time to check on Parker. Seeing the young woman in Eliot’s arms she gave him an inquiring look. He just shook his head slightly and Sophie retreated. Hoss was brave enough to look in on them. Eliot shot him a withering look and the man blanched. When Parker was cried out, and recovered she rose from Eliot’s lap. Embarrassed to be half dressed in her big brother’s arms she slipped into the shower. Eliot left her room quietly. When she returned to the bedroom, she found a tray filled with her favorite treats and tea. She moved the tray to the ottoman and ate curled up in the chair, thinking. She left a note on the crumpled bed in the night. “I’m going to visit Bunny.” 

Hoss blanched when he heard the wild blonde had left for California. His reputation was trashed now. One by one, the Leverage crew packed up Lucille and drove away in various cars until Eliot was the only one left. “I wanted to tell her…” Hoss started. Calmly, but with malice in his voice “Tell her what? That you used her for a stand in for, for, your wife?!” “No, not her, Sunny.” Eliot shook his head. “Not going to happen man. I’m going to tell you why. You had your chance, and you blew it. She won’t take you knowing you turned to another woman, took advantage of Parker. Sunny will be mine and your wife, will be free of you too because we promised Sunny we would but when this film is done you need to leave and never come back.


	4. The Thunder Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get to face Bunny in court. All legal mistakes are mine and I really don't care if they are glaring mistakes because we all know that stealing a divorce has a lot of twists and turns.

Hoss blanched again at Eliot’s insistence that Sunny would belong to Eliot. Hoss needed Sunny’s money, her knack for getting things done and the promises Sunny had made. Hoss thought long and hard about how to get rid of the stocky little musician. When Sunny returns things will be fine Hoss thought. Sunny returned to a production in turmoil. “I’ve heard from Nate and I know things went wrong while I was gone.” She told Eliot and Hoss in their first moments with her. Hoss’ face had settled into a naturally relaxed pose. Eliot felt empowered to write a momentous score for the production. “Things will get back to normal now.” Both men sighed in relief. Sunny walked through the house and things righted themselves like she was Mary Poppins and the nursery came alive. Eliot watched the magic then looked at Sunny. She turned to smile at him. He smiled back a smile he never shared with anyone but the ones he loved most. 

Hoss called a production meeting the next morning. Sunny introduced two new production assistance to take the place of the saboteurs hired by Bunny Roberts. Running down the faster paced filming schedule Hoss saw the whole team looked more energized. He knew this had to do with Sunny and he couldn’t wait until her magic brought out the completion of the production. Sunny turned away from the meeting to take a phone call. “Hello Nate.” She answered without looking at the caller Id. Nate calling from a blocked number didn’t expect to have her answer much less know who was calling. “Hello Sunny, I’m glad you are back in Oklahoma. Listen we have a problem; Bunny has listed you in her complaint against Hoss.” “I don’t understand, California is a no-fault state, shouldn’t this be over by now?” Sunny knew what this was about, Bunny wanted more money. Sunny could understand that, she had a house to rebuild and two college funds to fill. Sunny mentally cataloged what she could do from Oklahoma. “Listen Nate. Put her off, tell her I have obligations in Oklahoma until August 15th. You know, I’ll call her myself.” Nate tried to argue but Sunny wanted to take control. He would let her.

For the next 6 weeks, Nate ran damage control in the studios, the courts and the press. Acting as Jimmy Popodapoulus, he took over as Hoss’ agent, and divorce attorney. He got the extensions he needed by shear dumb luck most of the time. Sophie was loving the access to Los Angeles auditions. She came in each day with a new story and a new plan. Alec and Parker spent their time switching documents and retrieving files blocking Bunny at every turn. For the fifth straight night Parker had to sneak into Bunny’s divorce attorney’s office to clear out an email until she finally told Hardison to intercept the dang things before they landed in the inbox. Hardison was off his game a little. He was worried about Eliot and he missed Oklahoma. The quiet neighborhood, the warm people, the instant access to things he had to work so hard for in Boston, Portland, or L.A. Hardison was seriously thinking about a long vacation. Nate would catch the hacker looking up things to do in Oklahoma City then quickly switch back to what he was supposed to be doing. 

Filming wrapped up 4 weeks earlier than Hoss expected. Now he just needed to do the editing and add the CGI. Sunny suggested they do all of that in California so Hoss could get his divorce and get back to his L.A. life. 

Sunny sent Hoss and his California based employees back west a week before she left. Eliot went with them and watched as Nate struggled to keep Hoss out of the press. He saw how much trouble Bunny was being on social media. Eliot once again felt they should pull out of this con. They had changed the play 6 times already and Eliot wasn’t sure what the con was now. He was ready to throttle, Hoss, Bunny, Nate, Sophie and Hardison when he discovered they all had to appear in court on August 17th. Sunny didn’t need this hassle he kept insisting. When he asked about Parker, he learned that she had joined Bunny’s construction crew to learn more and refused to check in. Eliot knew things were all types of wrong. This was getting dangerous. Eliot wanted to hit someone. He chose to find a sparring partner at the gym where he could keep an eye on Hoss. He came across an up and coming MMA fighter from Manilla. They sparred then went a few rounds in the octagon. When they were finished, Eliot felt so much better. 

Sunny strode into the court room Monday August 17th, at 8:45 a.m. looking like the angel she was. She took her place behind Nate and Hoss with Sophie and Eliot. Hardison followed her into the courtroom and saw the visible change in the demeanor of everyone in the room. Dark scowls changed in to smiles, furious scribbling on note pads relaxed into flowing loops. Hardison thought he saw the murals on the walls lighten as sunlight and cherubs peeked from behind clouds. Hardison did a double take looking at Sunny’s red hair. He saw a halo glow in the sunbeam that found her. He sat down near his team but could hear the rustle of feathers every time Sunny moved. She turned to smile at him once and made a secret motion by putting her index finger in front of her lips. Her eyes said tell no one. Hardison didn’t believe in Holy beings until that moment. 

Parker entered the courtroom holding Bunny up. Seeing Sunny, Parker felt torn. She wanted to see her new friend get everything she deserved after Parker was misused by Hoss, but she didn’t want Sunny to suffer. Locking eyes with Sunny, Parker had an overwhelming feeling of healing and understanding. Bunny would get what she deserved even if it wasn’t what she wanted. Parker excused herself from Bunny’s side and sat behind her, calmly ignoring the dirty looks from her Leverage teammates. After the judge arrived and introductions were made, the witnesses were asked to step out into the hall until called to testify. Nate had prepared his team for this except Parker. Parker had not known she would be called as a witness. She sat and worried until she saw Sunny enter the hall. “I’ll be the first called, and I’ll be able to stay after my testimony so you all can relax.” Sunny reassured everyone.

Bunny’s lawyer asked Sunny to explain her relationship with The Roberts couple. “I found him on the side of the road last summer he stayed in my guest house until he could arrange to go back to work. He was under tremendous scrutiny from the press after word leaked about his separation from Mrs. Roberts.” “and did you have any private time with Mr. Roberts?” Sunny nodded her head. “He spent most of that summer on my couch watching the water of Lake Keystone.” “Thank you. No further questions your honor.” Bunny Roberts was incensed but couldn’t voice her objection or show her fury. She calmly wrote a note to her attorney and waited. “Sunny, you don’t mind if I call you Sunny, do you?” Nate started. “What prompted you to bank roll Mr. Robert’s production in Oklahoma?” “It wasn’t his production. It is mine. When I learned that Hoss was not taking an extended vacation with his family and was looking for a quick project, I asked him to come out to direct for me.” “Did a relationship develop during this time?” “No sir, your honor, my family requires that I only become involved with a chosen man. Mr. Roberts would not be their choice for me because of his marriage and his commitments in California. Hoss knew that coming into the production. His contract has a morals clause in it. He had to keep his libido in check while I was around or lose his percentage of the production.” “Did Mr. Roberts fulfill his obligations in his contract?” “I have been told there was an incident. His pay and percentages have been adjusted because of it.” Hoss looked down at his hands when Nate had asked the question. He shot Bunny a look of triumph when the question was answered. “Your honor, we would like to enter into evidence the adjusted percentage contract and pay stubs from the production.” “So entered.” the judge said as Nate gave copies to Bunny’s attorney. 

After Sophie, Hardison and Eliot all gave their testimony that Sunny was not a participant in any hanky panky with Hoss Roberts, Parker was called in to testify. She explained that she had invited Hoss to participate in a sex act and that when he called her by someone else’s name, Sunny’s name, she beat the crap out of him with her dildo. There was not one twitter of laughter during her testimony. No one cracked a smile. Nate concluded his questioning of Parker by saying. “Knowing that he had bodily injury and paid monetarily for his indiscretion do you think Mr. Roberts has suffered enough?” Parker looked at the handsome actor, thought for a few seconds too long then said, “No. I think he deserves to have to really start over in his life.” After final arguments, the judge looking fondly at Sunny then turning his gaze on Hoss said. “Mr. Roberts, I agree with your latest conquest. You deserve to start over. I’m granting your divorce with a pure 50/50 split of assets and equities. I will have my orders for the purchase of your half of the house, and other obligations released to your attorneys within 2 weeks and the settlement had better be satisfied within 90 days, Ms. Roberts or you will have fines to pay. 

The Leverage Team, Bunny Roberts and Hoss were all stunned at the judge’s words. Hoss was not about to lose his fortune, the way the split happened, Bunny Roberts was going to have to pay Hoss for his investment in their homes, business and other investments over what she would have received from his income and future earnings for the year. Leaving the courtroom Sunny touched Hoss’ arm and offered him a place to stay in California if he needed it. He thanked her and accepted though Eliot objected. When the Leverage Team and Sunny retired to a local eatery, Sunny slid a check to Nate. “For your time and effort.” She said softly. Nate shook his head. “We were paid by the court.” “Yes Mr. Popadapoulis was paid by the court, but you weren’t compensated for your time in Oklahoma and the background work you did in California before becoming Hoss’ agent.” At that point she slid two additional envelopes toward the team. One was for Eliot and the other was for Parker. Parker’s was a reservation to a resort in Venezuela near Angel Falls for two. Eliot’s was the music rights to his score of Pipeline and a check for the use of the music in the production. Eliot smiled then tucked the envelope in his back pocket. “Eliot,” Sunny started to add when his team all got up to leave, “I have a few projects I would like you to work on for me. How do you feel about reading books aloud?” Eliot smiled then leaned in to kiss Sunny instead of answering. She allowed him to plant a chaste kiss on her lips before he said, “Can we negotiate this over dinner? Just the two of us?” Sunny looked over at his friends. “maybe after breakfast tomorrow?” she whispered. Sunny motioned for the group to return to the table. 

As they ate their meal with Sunny Nate studied her. She was not a mere woman; Nate knew that in his heart. Sophie looked at Sunny then at Nate, she’s going to heal him, was the only thought that came to Sophie’s mind until she locked eyes with Sunny. “you healed him” Sophie heard in her heart. Alec looked at Parker talking about cliff diving and zip lining through the rain forest. He caught Sunny looking at him. His look said, “I’ll do it for her because she loves it.” Sunny nodded then smiled bigger. Hardison heard her answer him. “You’ll do it because you love her, and she will enjoy you being there because she loves you. Don’t waste that love.” Alec looked embarrassed but dropped the hand on the back of Parker’s chair into her lap, she immediately took his hand in both of hers and calmed. Sophie and Nate took notice. Eliot watched each of his team have eye conversations with Sunny. When she finally turned her gaze on him, he knew what she was and he panicked. In his heart she calmed him. “You are not the monster you think you are. You are a warrior just like me. It’s time you step up to your wings, your halo and your sword.” Eliot smiled a huge beaming smile. When his team looked at him, they could see the outline of a halo in the sunbeam that came from an impossible angle and when he moved, they heard the rustle of feathers.

The End


End file.
